Strangely Delicate
by LovingPillow
Summary: She spent her days bothering three boys, but they didn't exactly mind. After all, once you got used to seeing her practically every other day, you'd get used to her antics as well. AN: Changed rating to match with future chapters xD
1. Chapter 1

**Part I – Nara Shikamaru**

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

The cool trickle of ice cream dripped down my wrist as the cicadas sung. Summer had arrived long before I got out of the house, and so I decided to wear my casual clothing. Thinking back, I could have lived the rest of my life as a civilian, working one of those normal boring jobs and possibly hanging out with people my age, but I banished that thought when I chose to become a ninja. Wanting to provide money for myself wasn't a bad idea, especially since I don't want to cause more trouble for my parents. Saving the money wasn't that huge of a deal back then, since I had spent my hours working full time at Ichiraku's. However, since I am a kunoichi now, I do need to stock up on weapons. Just working at Ichiraku's part time wouldn't be enough to cover the expenses of buying constant sets of kunai (they weren't even high quality metal).

I had the reserves, though they were extremely low (considering I am different from those born to shinobi households). My strengths aren't that good, but I'm working on it. Thankfully my endurance can keep up with the class (running around the district can tire people easily, especially when it's rush hour).

"Why is today so hot?" I whined, lapping at the trial of melting cream. Once I finished the cone, I hopped from the bench and stretched until my limbs were less tense. Walking towards the nearest park, I decided to find someone to annoy. _Just in luck too._ I grin, spotting the familiar pineapple-shaped ponytail. Nara Shikamaru, the pig's (in case any of you were wondering, the pig is Ino, but you can all just address her the way I do) teammate and childhood friend. He was one of the most laziest (yet smartest) boys I knew, and that was saying a ton. Sneaking up to him, I watch as his nose twitches. Waiting a couple more seconds, I then jump onto his lying form so I end up straddling his stomach. It was quite funny really, since his expression turned into one of shock (and the opposite of comfort, though I do forget what the word is).

"What are you doing, Sakura?" I hear him ask me, and I note at the back of my mind that there was a pause between my name and his question. It seems to me that he took quite some time recognizing who I was. Pity, and people (as in Iruka) says he's smart. Shrugging, I send him a grin (because I enjoy annoying people more often than not), "I'm sitting on you." I tell him, as if I am stating the sky is blue and the grass is actually hay. "I'm bored, and it's hot." I explain my reason for straddling his lean stomach, and then I eye him suspiciously whilst I conveniently plop my elbows upon his ribcage. "How can you stand the weather?" It's horrid. It's humid. It's horrid _and_ humid.

"It's the perfect weather to watch clouds."

I could only stare at him with an unreadable expression though it ranged from disbelief to sarcastic understanding. Whilst I did this, he gave me _the_ look that definitely states I have succeeded in my mission, which is to annoy someone. "You were sleeping, not watching clouds. I'm sure you'd have to be awake to be watching them." I say, blinking innocently his way. He scowls, way out of character (but hey, what do I know about character?), and then tells me to get off. I roll my eyes but comply, though I must say, his cheek needed a solid farewell otherwise it'd have been quite disappointed.

"Bye bye Shika." I bid adieu in a sing-song tune, laughing joyously when I hear him grunt his farewell.

_Time to head towards my next victim._

This'll be fun.

* * *

**Part II – Hyuuga Neji**

**_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_**

As I strolled through the forest, I hummed this weird song my neighbour once sung (I don't know why it's stuck in my head now, but it kills the silence, so that's good).

Upon arriving to my destination (though there wasn't any specific location I wanted to stop by), I noticed Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji. "Good afternoon Mister Stoic!" I called out in a greeting. Stealthily, I hopped onto his back (thank Kami my mother forced me into classes). Apparently, he was unaware of my presence, until I spooked him out with my rather bold greeting. Seeing the veins pop out near his eyes, I literally grin.

"You're that Uchiha's weak teammate." He said in response to my greeting. Frowning, I disapprovingly clicked my tongue. "You should never call a lady weak, especially when said lady's sharp nails can harm your pretty little cheek." I advised in a whisper, tapping my index finger against his cheek. He gave a grunt, ordering me to get off, but I decided to stay. After all, his back was rather comfortable.

"Little Neji-chan hates girls?" I asked in a mocking tone, knowing he'd be furious with the way I was talking down to him.

Suddenly, as if inspiration hit me in the head, I gave a sly grin, immediately putting on my act the moment he opened his lips (what fine lips he had) to say something. "You're gay!" I exclaimed in a loud gasp, making it seem as if I just discovered he betrayed me for some guy I didn't know (nor did I want to know, if it was true). Jumping off his back (it was a very comfortable back), I ran away, sobbing loudly about not knowing his preference (men, be warned; women, look at other available men). Of course, since it was all a genjutsu, no one but Neji (who was my victim) could hear.

In the end, it took him an hour (which was quite surprising) before he found me (he was slow on the uptake, I can't believe I managed to fool him with my little trick). I would've laughed at his furious expression, but he pinned me to the tree (strong arms, I'd give it a ten, but I'd prefer the squeeze). He then leaned in close, gritting out his denial to my earlier exclamation. Since I was already in trouble, I may as well dig a deeper hole and hope I get out of it alive.

"Not what?" I ask as I purposely pretend I have no clue as to what he was denying. By the looks of his clenched jaw, he's gritting his teeth. "I am not..." At this, he trailed off, as if searching for a more appropriate term for his denial, but as we all know, time doesn't stop for just one person (nor will it stop even if we pray to the time god). Dropping my act, I slyly grin, "You're gay and we know it." I told him, as if it was fact (which it wasn't, otherwise it'd be a disappointment, I mean, Neji with his hot looks could've gotten together with someone his level).

Wincing, I hide my discomfort as he clutches the collar of my dress. Glancing around, I try to see if there was a way out of my current dilemma. Spotting several houses nearby, I quickly press my hands against his chest (a fine chest if I must say so myself) and scream out of fear. He's surprised for a few seconds, but it's enough time for the civilians to come running.

"Someone! Someone please help me!" I cry out, forcing my tears. My eyes become irritated, but it's the only way I can escape with my dress intact. I spent several yen on that thing, and it's the only dress that works for my occupation.

When the villagers manage to pull a very furious Neji away from me, I slip out of the crowd and wink at him through the tiny space between two broad shoulders. '_Adios, Neji-chan.'_ I manage to mouth before my (and his) view is blocked by more villagers. They all seem to be doing a great number on him. I sorta feel bad, but... _Gotta go home now!_ Smiling, I run towards the direction of my home.

Dessert was going to be my favourite, dango!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part I – Aburame Shino  
**

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

The next morning rolled in, and I honestly had no strength in getting up. But that stupid alarm clock that my dear mother stored in my room (because I was not going to admit out loud that she bought it for me, specifically because I woke up late, late, late) was giving me a migraine. _Damn alarm clock._

Heaving heavily in regret as I begrudgingly sit up, I grab the hilt of the kunai stored beneath my ever so lovely pillow (which, I will tell you now, is practically begging me to come lay back on it and dream fluffy dreams) and hurl it (yes, I claim I hurled it because in no way was it flung, that's a shitty synonym for my vicious-sounding _hurl_, totally awesome word by the way) straight into the damn contraption (because honestly, how do you shut that thing off? I've been meaning to ask, but I'm stubborn and it's _so_ much easier just breaking the damn thing). The ringing stopped immediately after, and I smile in pure relief.

The torture my ears went through has been assassinated, and I lay back down, slowing, ever so slowly joining oblivion. Only...I realized with a startle that there was a team meeting (one of the reasons why I-er, my mother, set the alarm clock for the morning). If I didn't get out of bed now, I'd be late for the meeting.

Exhaling in pure _what's-that-word-again?_ (I don't know, but I'll get back to you on that) at my utterly forgetful mind, I fling the warm, comfy bedsheets away from my legs. As soon as that happened, it felt as though I'd been introduced to three buckets of ice cold water. And yes, I am indeed exaggerating how cold my legs feel now.

In no time (I mean, I really don't want to go into the specifics with you...have you _ever_ heard of personal space, and possibly anything to do with the word _it's private_? No? That's kinda sad, but you'll learn...hopefully), I had gotten dressed in my usual gear, ready to head down to the training grounds. I'll share a tiny tidbit of information that may or may not gross you out... Due to my super comfy bra being dried indoors, I had to call up a clone to help me roll bandages around my chest (to you know, protect my chest and all that). They were unfortunately uncomfortable (and damn itchy now that I'm actually walking around in it), but they're so damn useful when you don't have another bra to wear (_ahem_ I do have other bras...just not super comfy ones, and those other ones are't actually appropriate for training and that sort...so sticking to the chest bindings is definitely better than wearing non-appropriate bras).

Back to what I was saying before that tiny tidbit of info, I'd been on my way to where my team usually met and as far as I can see, I'm the only one standing in the clearing. However, if you were to ask me what I sensed...then I would definitely point out that I wasn't alone.

Grasping the hilt of my kunai, I turn to the three that are hiding. Can't put a face or name to them though, so that's not really great.

"You're early Sakura." Interrupted from what I had been about to do, I turn around to see Kakashi-sensei. Seeing him with his erotica made me roll my eyes. It was a regular occurrence by now, but nothing I'd ever get used to seeing.

"You're early as well Kakashi-sensei. Usually, you'd show up 3 hours late." I pointed out as a matter of fact, though I am sort of suspicious that he might be an impostor (which is preposterous since I'd be caught off guard _and dead_ if that were true). For obvious reasons (I mean, can anyone, much less an impostor, imitate his perfect slouch? Didn't think so), I know that the person standing before me is the true Kakashi-sensei.

When he didn't respond to my unspoken question, I sigh and question him as to why he's on time.

"Oh?" He calls out in an innocent tone. It was far too innocent, I sense with a dread but push the feeling back so that I can hear his reason.

"Have I forgotten?" I heard him question himself as he turned the page in Icha Icha Paradise (don't ask me what is in it, I don't want to remember).

My eye twitches as he starts whistling, but he stops after a couple more seconds of making me feel like pummeling him.

"I thought I informed you guys that we'd be training with Team 8 today." He said offhandedly, gesturing towards the trio that had revealed themselves upon demand. Before I could reprimand him for his late warning, not that he'd listen because he's too busy reading and giggling over his darn book, Sasuke-kun and Naruto show up. The latter had appeared in a huff of breathlessness while the former grunted a non-welcoming greeting.

When they both spot Kakashi-sensei in the live (in the now, in the whatever people call it nowadays), I couldn't help but cover my mouth and giggle into my palms. Naruto's jaw must hurt from dropping (obviously not to the ground, but to an appropriate width that would ensure a pomegranate's easy slip-in).

"Hell broke loose! Kakashi-sensei is early!" And it was at that point that Kakashi-sensei crinkled his eye, as though he was thoroughly amused by Naruto's reaction.

"Why are they here?" Note, this was questioned loudly by my glaring teammate, and if you haven't already assumed who it was, I can tell you now that your guesses are probably right. It was indeed Sasuke-kun who asked why Team 8 was waiting on the side.

"We'll be sparring with Team 8 today. Kurenai-san and I have brought our teams together for an all-you-can-spar day using only taijutsu and genjutsu. When you hear your name and your sparring partner's name, you can begin immediately." Kakashi-sensei announced.

"Naruto. Hinata." Grinning in my mind, I note how red Hinata's turned, and I see her gulp in nervousness. Poor girl, she has to spar with her crush. Oh well, all I can do really is wish her luck.

"Kiba. Sasuke." _There goes the two. I don't think I can see them anymore. The trees have blocked off all sight of them._

And that leaves me with... "Shino. Sakura." All right, I guess it's high time I brought out destruction. Sure I'm not as destructive as my teammates, but I can at least remove a tree or so...

Shaking my head, I engage in a fight with my opponent. But first, _I have to find a place with water._ Turning away, I start scouting for a clearing with an advantage for myself. Shino is following behind me as his bugs fly after me, and I speed up the pace. When I spot a large pond, I duck inside.

As soon as I heard Shino stop before the pond, I release the genjutsu which would show him whatever disturbed him.

As I climb out of the pond, I notice that there's a steady line of red below his sunglasses. _Is he having a nosebleed?_ It was a sight for memory though, so I grab my water-proof camera and capture the picture for keeps. As soon as my camera was stored inside my storage scroll, Shino broke out of the genjutsu. "That took you fewer than two minutes." I grumble as I watch him. _Better than Neji._

Abruptly, he sent his bugs on a chase. Ducking back into the water, I listen for his footsteps. Thankfully, I knew how to hold my breath for long periods of time.

_Shit, why is he following me?_

Quickly creating a small whirlpool (I'm seriously getting dizzy just turning in the water, and man it's heavy), I try to ward him off. It's useless though because he grabs onto my arm, using his strength to throw me out of the pond.

Squeaking as soon as his bugs latched onto my arms and legs, I land in a rather painful heap.

"Do you surrender?" Shino asked as he got out of the water.

Shaking my head, I bite my bottom lip in an attempt of stopping the need to laugh. I'm just that ticklish, especially when his bugs aren't even crawling around.

The second he ordered his bugs to get off of me, I get ready to leap up. Unfortunately, there wasn't even a chance because he was already there straddling my hips. The next thing I knew, he started tickling my sides.

"Do you surrender?" I heard him ask again, and this time, I knew that I wouldn't be able to continue the spar.

"I surrender! I surrender!" I squeaked out while twisting beneath his fingers. _Why is he still tickling me?_ I desperately ask myself.

And as if he understood what I was asking, he answered me. "This is revenge for putting me in that genjutsu."

_But I don't even know what you saw!_ I cry in my head as he tortures me with his fingers.

* * *

**Part II – Nara Shikamaru  
**

**_**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**_**

Groaning, I wake from the…dream that I had. Blinking, I glanced for the time, noting that it was close to 2 PM. _Reminds me of yesterday._ I thought, feeling the blood rush to my head as I recalled the events.

**I had been enjoying the breeze when I felt someone intrude in my personal space. Opening my eyes, it took me quite some time before recognizing the pink hair and green eyes that screamed Haruno Sakura, Ino's past friend and current rival. She was wearing shorts jeans and a tank top, making her less like a ninja and more like a civilian. "What are you doing, Sakura?" I questioned, grunting at her weight.**

**"Why, I'm sitting on you, of course." She said with an uncharacteristic playful grin. "I'm bored, and it's hot. How can you stand the weather?" She asked me, leaning closer when I held myself up by the elbows. It was a poor attempt of getting her off my lap.**

**"It's the perfect weather for watching clouds." I stated, trying not to stare as the outline of her bra peeked from her tank top. Who knew she liked blue? I always thought she was a girl who liked pink, considering her hair and namesake is pink.**

**"You looked like you were sleeping, that's not what you call watching clouds, is it? I'm quite sure you'd have to actually _be_ watching them." She said, innocently looking up at me with her big doe eyes. Her lips were parted, and I was quite aware of a little problem.**

**"Sakura, get off." I warned, trying not to let my panic show through. When she got off, I could only blank at the fact that she had kissed my cheek.**

**"Bye bye Shika." I heard as she laughed, running off to bug some other person.**

And now that the blood has rushed southwards, I'm pretty sure I'll be taking an even longer shower. _A cold one._ I bitterly thought as I got out of bed.

**水平線 [1]  
**

Nearing the training grounds, my sense of hearing caught onto the end of my teammate's frustrated screech. She was yelling at Sakura, probably telling the grl to move away from the Uchiha. If not for Naruto's greeting when spotting me, I would've turned around and high-tailed it out of there.

Upon hearing of my arrival, Ino (somehow) used whatever strength she had to _throw_ (yes, she threw) Sakura towards me. Bracing myself for the ground as I hold onto Sakura, I grit my teeth. After a few moments of Naruto's inquiries, I help Sakura stand up. She whispers her thanks just as our sensei show up.

I could see it now. Asuma-sensei and Team 7's sensei each held a different coloured flag (two in the former's hand, and one in the latter's hand).

"Assuming you have each chosen your partner, I will hand out your flag. The objective of this exercise is to collect all flags." _Oh, great. _"The pair that successfully collects all three flags wins. For the pairs who've had theirs flag stolen by another pair, you can choose to steal your back or you can steal their flag. When you hear the bell chime, that indicates the end of the exercise. For the pairs who have zero flags, you will get a free discount coupon for Ichiraku's."

We (as in me and Sakura) were then given the green flag. When she turned to face me, I basically felt the words die down as my face flamed in embarrassment. She had unzipped her dress (I found that a surprise) and placed the flag (it could be considered a napkin if you cared for the attention to size) inside the inner breast pocket. When she turned back around, the whistle was blown and I was left with a decision. We had to hide. Grabbing her hand, I leap up to the trees because it provided cover for us as we hid in the shrubbery.

Quietly, we wait with bated breaths.

No sooner than we landed, Chouji and Naruto appeared before us. It seems that they predicted where we'd hide, which may bode terrible news for us, because if Naruto could find us, then the Uchiha would definitely find us. Before I could hide Sakura, Naruto held his flag out towards us. "You can have our flag." He announced with a wide grin. When I didn't make any moves to take it, he forced me to take it before disappearing with Chouji.

Even though it could be a trap, Sakura grabbed the flag from my hand and hid it inside the same pocket from earlier. The blood rush to my head as I got another glimpse of her bra (this time, it was a dark red, which I thought was rather bold of a colour on her). As soon as she zipped her dress back up, she leapt to another hiding spot because she must've seen either Ino or Sasuke.

And what do you know, it was Ino.

"Shika-kun, do you think you can give us your flag?" My teammate asked me as she played the seductress role. Shaking my head, I tried to ignore the feeling of her fingers clutching at my mesh shirt. Upon being refused, she swore with a grimace and fled.

Sakura returned as soon as Ino left though, and she wore a huge grin. "Never thought I'd see the day that pig tries to seduce you." She commented offhandedly, and I mutter to myself that it nearly worked (I hate hormones, truly). It didn't seem like she caught onto what I said, but she did walk closer to hear me.

Gulping, I stand still as she leans against my chest, letting her hands grasp onto my jacket. Her actions confuse me, until I spot movement behind her. Staring, I look down to see the fake Sakura leaning against me. "Shikamaru-kun, what's wrong?" The fake Sakura asks as she purses her lips.

_Why didn't I notice earlier?_ I berate myself as I take a step back, removing Ino's hands from my jacket.

"Damn, how'd you know it was me?" Ino asks with a frown. I don't bother with answering her because the bell chimes.

When Sakura and I meet up, I feel a sense of deja vu as she turns towards me. Once again, she unzips her dress to take the flags out (yes, flags, she had apparently stolen the Uchiha and Ino's flags while Ino was distracting me).

"Shikamaru and Sakura have successfully stolen both flags while keeping their own flag. Their prize will be a choice of one new jutsu or a discount in buying Icha Icha Paradise. The rest will receive a discount coupon to Ichiraku's." Asuma-sensei announced while Team 7's sensei retrieved all 3 flags.

"I definitely need to take a cold shower." I mutter under my breath when we're dismissed.

"Why do you need to take a cold shower?" Looking down, I see Sakura stare up at me with an expression of curiosity. "Was it because of Ino?" Mentally groaning at the reminder, I recall the way Sakura's hands pressed against my chest. I'm pretty sure Ino had accurate representations of Sakura's hands, since they grew up together and all (not literally, mind you). "Or was it because of this?"

My thoughts came to a halt as her fingers left a trail of heat from where she traced beyond my shirt. I could only gape as she leaned forward, and kissed my cheek in farewell.

_Scratch the cold shower, I think I need to lay in a tub of ice._

* * *

**Part III – Hyuuga Neji  
**

**_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_**

Walking down the street, I smile widely. I'm wearing casual clothes since Kakashi-sensei gave us a day off, something about how there's no strenuous missions left. As I walk past a jewellery store, I feel a tug on my arm and the next thing I know, my mouth is wrapped with cloth and I'm blinded by the darkness.

However, just because I can't talk doesn't mean I'm going without a fight. Screeching through the cloth, I kick my legs out. It was a risk, but I somehow managed to knee the person where it hurts a lot, because I heard him cuss in pain as he fell to the ground.

Getting up, I reach up to remove the blindfold when the man crashes right into me (apparently, he recovered from me kneeing him in the balls). He then starts to rip my clothes, and I curse myself for leaving my weapons at home. How was I to know that I would need to protect myself inside Konoha? It's supposed to be a safe village for kami's sake!

_I hope someone hears my cries for help,_ I think as I start to lose my conscious. The last thing I heard was a distant (or was it close?) shout, and the feeling of freedom when the mans' hands were removed.

I had never felt so violated like that. It just makes me wish I had killed the man with the katana back at home.

**_Neji's P.O.V._**

Glancing down, I observe the person I had saved. It was the Uchiha's weak teammate, and she was blindfolded and gagged.

The man that had been touching her was left unconscious on the floor.

I didn't want to leave her alone where she could be raped by some other man (it wouldn't do for my conscience), so I carried her into my room.

After bandaging her wounds (I nearly looked away when I saw that she had a dark bruise from where the man had laid his hands on her too roughly), I waited for her to gain conscious.

"Where am I?" I heard her ask beneath her breath after an hour or two of waiting.

"You are in the Hyuuga clan's district."

**_Sakura's P.O.V_**

Gulping, I turn my head around to see Neji.

Abruptly sitting up, I mentally groan as I felt the blood rush to my head.

"You have no reason to panic, that man will not harm you a second time." He said and I was speechless. So he was the one who saved me? "I have got you a change of clothes. I am sure you would not be comfortable in your current state of attire." He said, and I looked down to see that my clothes were pretty much revealing everything, bringing colour to my cheeks.

Covering myself, I gulp in silence. As soon as I did so, he gestures towards a spare change of clothes laid out on the table.

He then turns around to leave.

When I've changed into the clothes, I head over to open the door, only to blink in confusion when I spy Neji standing outside. _Is he blushing?_ I wonder, before realizing what it could mean. "P-pervert!" I accuse as my eyes widen. The veins had been receding when I saw him, so he must've been using his clan's bloodline to peek in on me changing.

"But thank you." I mutter as the blood rushes to my cheeks. I had stood on the tips of my toes to kiss his cheek, and I'm pretty embarrassed about doing so. Quickly, before he reacts, I leave with my clothes wrapped into a ball.

The sight of him blushing with his eyes slightly wider than normal was stuck in my mind.

* * *

**[1] – In case anyone wants to know what this means, it means: horizontal line xD**

**AN: I know, I'm like 2 years late. Forgive meh please? I've changed a lot, but left a lot be, so it's pretty confusing while you're trying to read through it. I mean, it sounds like three different people writing it, doesn't it? It felt like that while I was trying to rewrite it.**

**My opinion after the initial revising: oh gosh, why couldn't I just leave this be?**

**My response (yes, I talk to myself, you all do too so hush): Because it needs to be revised and made longer, duh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part I – Aburame Shino  
**

_**Shino's P.O.V.**_

Today was another day of training, and the simple thought of it reminded me of yesterday...

**The kikaichu followed her scent, and I followed them. When I caught up to her, I hid myself behind the nearby bushes, preparing myself to engage in a long-range fight. Observing her as she stood in front of the pond with her palm stuck in front of her, I hear her giggle as my kikaichu feed on her chakra.**

**I continue to crouch in wait for her guard to be let down even more, and when my kikaichu returned, I knew that I could no longer hide. It seems that I hadn't trained my kikaichu well enough, since they were giving up my position even though I ordered them not to return. Standing up, I get ready for battle, but the moment I step into the clearing, my target takes a step back, her feet sinking into the water.**

**"Shino-kun, what's wrong? You're not going to follow me?" she asks, and suddenly, she falls back into the water, rising only to reveal that she is shirtless. Her pink hair is long enough to cover her chest, but I can see the sides of her breasts. "Join me, Shino," she says breathlessly, and she swims backwards, "the water feels _wonderful_."**

**My feet nearly lead me astray, but I break out of the genjutsu as soon as I realize that I'd been caught in one. Fixing my composure, I order the kikaichu to attack. I am unclear as to whether or not this will be successful, but I will find out soon enough.  
**

**As my kikaichu speed towards her, she ducks beneath the water, and I know that she won't come up until they are gone. Sighing, I wave my hand in a silent order to not follow. Taking off my glasses and leaving them off to the side, I quickly adjust myself to the low lighting in the clearing. And with a forlorn sigh, I take off my coat because it would only drag me down. Leaping into the pond, I swim towards my sparring partner, and as soon as I spot her, she starts to spin, creating a small enough current that would block me from getting close to her.**

**However, her method is weak, and I grab her arm, using the momentum to throw her up towards the land.**

**"Do you surrender?" I ask, watching as the kikaichu latch onto her chakra. When she doesn't respond, I call off my kikaichu, but before she can escape, I hold her down.  
**

**"Do you surrender?" I ask once more, and recalling how she seemed to fidget when my kikaichu fed on her chakra, I grasp her hips with my hands, pulling her chakra out of her so that she wouldn't be able to use anymore jutsus.**

**When I continue to drain her of her chakra, she cries out in complete surrender, but I don't let up on the chakra draining, because I want to be sure that she won't be able to pull off even a measly genjutsu on me once she's freed. And to let her know, I tell her, "Revenge for putting me in that earlier genjutsu."**

And speaking of genjutsu, I've been caught in Hinata's genjutsu for five minutes. Just how long am I going to be stuck in here until she's exhausted of her chakra?

* * *

**Part II – Nara Shikamaru  
**

**_**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**_**

**"You must keep it to yourself Shikamaru, that's your mission."**

**Looking down at the paper with a raised brow, I question what it's for, but the only response I get is that it's some sort of test for one of my peers, though they didn't mention any names.**

_Just who is being tested?_ I yawn, blearily watching the clouds behind my eyes.

"Boo!"

Staring up at Sakura, I wonder...how did I not notice her?

"Eyes up here, Shika," I hear her say, and blinking, I question myself...was I really just staring at her lips? No, it couldn't be...I was just dazed, that's all.

Seeing her stretched out hand, I take it as a sign that she wants to help me get up, even though I'm comfy right where I lay down. Grabbing her hand, I pull her down so that she lies down beside me, but with a wince, she falls onto me.

With my mouth full of her hair, I crane my neck as far back as I am able to in my position, and I'm relieved of her hair. When she gets up, I choke on my breath and I don't dare to look down, but just knowing she was directly atop my...you-know-what...is killing me.

"Shika? What's wrong?" I hear her ask, and she leans down to rest her palm against my forehead, unexpectedly grinding down against me.

Letting out a groan, I grasp the grass as she worries over my strange behaviour. I really can't let her know that I'm being turned on by her.

Feeling her shift against me, I curse in my head. Was she really unaware of what she was doing to me?

"Shika, c-can I ask you something?"

Her body quivers and I hear myself pant as I resist the urge to hold her against me.

"Wha-what?" I ask, closing my eyes as I focus on not getting turned on by her constant shifting.

"What's the password?"

.

.

.

When my mind catches up to her question, she's gone with a curse, and I finally realize who is being tested..._and she failed._

Sitting up, I hold my hand over the tent between my pockets, recalling how she ground against me purposely, because she wanted to lower my guard and take the password from me.

_I pity the next person she tries this on._

* * *

**Part III – Hyuuga Neji**

**_Neji's P.O.V._**

She was near.

Turning around, I gulp.

"What's wrong Neji? You still have your Byakugan activated."

The image stuck in the forefront of my mind even after I deactivated the Byakugan.

Silently watching her make her way over, I try to clear my mind of what I just saw. And it works too, when I think about my training.

_Oomph._

She had tripped on a rock just as she stood in front of me, and we both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Neji!" I hear her say as she sits up, but she doesn't get off.

"No..." I hear her breathe out, and I furrow my brows as I wonder why she's panting.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Mewling, I feel my hips flinch as the power increases. Whoever had the remote was a devil, turning it all the way.

When Neji grasps my hips, I grind against him, unable to stop my body from reacting.

It's both torture and pleasure as I come off my high, and I slump against Neji while my hips continue to grind against him as the vibrator works it magic inside me.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"_Password, please..._" Sakura begged as she squeezed her thighs together, only to moan as the simple act caused her to have another orgasm.

At some point in time, Neji had rolled the two over so that he was on top.

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

_Password?_ "Bliss," I answered without thinking.

"No more!" she cried, and I gulp as she cums right beneath me.

This time though, the vibrator that she had stuck inside her stopped vibrating, and it was clear that she was done rubbing against me, even if it was against her will.

When she releases her hold on me, I back away so that she could get up.

"Please forget what you just saw," whispers a red-faced Sakura, and she squeezes her thighs together as she walks away, panting.

Only after she left did I realize that I had failed my mission.

_And now I have to take care of this before I can continue to train._

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

Glaring up at Anko who held the remote, I report that I completed my mission.

"What's the password then?" Kurenai asks after I wrestle the remote from Anko's evil hand.

"It's bliss, now can I go?" I ask irritably, because my legs feel like jelly and I want to wash the stickiness away. It's really uncomfortable feeling it with every step I take.

"Sure, aren't you just full of bliss now that you've completed the mission?" Anko asks, and then has the nerve to look innocent (ha, like she'll ever be innocent) when I glare at her with all my might.

"Oh shut up, give the poor girl a break," I hear Kurenai snap when I'm already halfway across the terrain.

Smiling, I pocket the remote and return home.

_I'm in need of a very long, mildly hot shower._

**You can say that again.**

_I'm in need of a very long, mildly hot shower._

**You know what I meant, **huffed inner, and I heard my chuckle as I stripped to get into the shower.

The water feel great against my skin.


End file.
